


Ensnared

by thank_satan_for_riren



Series: BDSM AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM Scene, Begging, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gags, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thank_satan_for_riren/pseuds/thank_satan_for_riren
Summary: Levi hadn't originally planned on coming back to the BDSM club, given his new longterm relationship, but Erwin had promised him that it would be worth it. And given that no other Dom had apparently been able to tame this sub, Levi had eagerly accepted such an imposing challenge. However, he had not expected the bratty sub to be his own pretty boyfriend. "Well, well, well. This is where you are always running off to, little brat?"This is pretty much just a shameless smutty birthday gift for my best friend Piper, @teyerd_lieyes on Insta. Happy Birthday, wifey!!!!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: BDSM AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164845
Comments: 9
Kudos: 354





	Ensnared

Apparently Eren was too bratty and another Dom had quit on him. He had practically laughed at the look of frustration on Erwin's face when his boss had told him the news. But the blond had merely hardened his gaze and told Eren he was going to bring in the best, since Eren had "forced his hand".

It wasn't Eren's fault that none of the Doms at the club could put up with his wild side. Jean used to be the perfect Dom, but he had left the club when he moved in with his boyfriend, Marco. And now, Eren struggled to find someone who could handle his level of disobedience, which was why he was able to chase away Dom after Dom.

When Eren had come into the club that afternoon, he wasn't really expecting anything different from his usual schedule. Do a scene in his room for whoever was paying to watch, with whatever Dom Erwin had attempted to push onto him. However, Erwin was waiting in his room when Eren arrived and he raised a brow at the blond. "Am I doing my scene with you today?"

"No. I am here to get you ready for it. Things are going to go a bit _different_ today, Eren."

The brunet had immediately noticed the subtle tone change and looked up to study Erwin's face, in an attempt to figure out what he meant by that. The phrase he'd spoken earlier that week rang through Eren's mind.

_Going to bring in the best._

"Oh, so I'm doing my scene with your best, huh? Care to tell me who this world class Dom is?" He knew he'd been right when Erwin sent him a wily smirk. "I'll take that as a no."

If Erwin was here, then it was for a rope bondage scene, which meant not only was the best Dom being brought in, but the most experienced rigger was going to be tying him up.

And that is how twenty minutes later, Eren found himself barely standing on one foot, suspended by the ropes around his thigh and chest. He wriggled his arms experimentally, however Erwin knew what he was doing as he secured them behind Eren's back. The ropes felt nice against his bare skin and Eren admired the interlacing pattern across his chest. 

He looked up as Erwin stood in front of him to check all the knots and rope work for any possible signs of pinching and irritation. When he didn't find any, he gently patted Eren's cheek and turned on his heel. "Your Dom should be here momentarily. Try not to piss him off."

"That's not a promise I can make." Eren was feeling a little nervous, but least his Dom was a guy. Eren always felt awkward and uncomfortable when Erwin had tried to pair him with females in the past. 

One of his first scenes in the club had been done with Petra and he had felt awful because she just hadn't been able to turn him on. He had tried to apologize afterwards, but she merely smiled and told him not to worry his pretty little head over it. After all, some people were only into guys and Eren was one of those people.

Eren's head jerked up as footsteps approached his room and he nervously swallowed as the doorknob turned. His eyes widened in shock when the door to his room opened and someone finally stepped into the room. Apparently "the best Dom" Erwin had was Levi, Eren's own boyfriend.

His boyfriend must have come straight to the club from home, probably not long after Eren had initally left, because he was still dressed in his black jeans and tight fitting T-shirt. "Levi?"

Levi froze in the doorway, grey eyes widening as he found his very naked brunet boyfriend tied up and waiting for him. Levi had long since retired from the club as a Dom, however he had gotten a call from his best friend and former coworker about a bratty sub at the club who needed taming. 

Levi hadn't originally planned on coming in, given his new longterm relationship, but Erwin had promised him that it would be worth it. And given that no other Dom had apparently been able to tame this sub, Levi had eagerly accepted such an imposing challenge. However, he had not expected the bratty sub to be his own pretty boyfriend. "Well, well, well. This is where you are always running off to, little brat?" 

"I can explain-"

"Lying to me now, are we? 'I'm just going to have lunch with my friends, Levi.' Bullshit."

"I would have told you, but I didn't know you were into BDSM. You never do anything fun in bed." Eren seemed to realize his mistake as soon as it slipped from his lips because he quickly averted his gaze from Levi's narrowed one. "No, that's not-"

"Is that so?"

"No, wait. I didn't-"

"Erwin is right. It does seem like you need some discipline. The question is, are you going to fight me like the brat you are, or are you actually going to learn something from this?" Levi strode forward and ran a hand over the ropes that ensnared Eren's body. From the looks of it, Erwin had done it himself. Levi recognized his friend's work and it was still just as gorgeous as when Levi had worked at the club. "Let's start with some rules. Rule one. You will not speak unless spoken to."

"None of my other Doms had that rule." Eren let out a cry as a hand tightened in his hair and jerked his head back. It was both frustrating and exhilarating to be immobile while his boyfriend manhandled him. He glared fiercely at the wicked smirk that adorned Levi's handsome face, however the effect was probably lost, given that Eren was tied up and at his boyfriend's mercy.

"I am nothing like your other Doms, Eren. Unlike them, I know how to tame wild brats. And what did I just say Rule one was? We aren't even five minutes in and you are already breaking my rules, Eren. How disappointing. I do hope you plan on being a good boy. Or am I going to have to gag you?" 

Eren quickly shook his head, not wanting both his movements and his mouth to be constricted. He didn't mind one or the other, but he'd really have to be in a playful, bratty mood to wish both upon himself.

"Rule two. When you are given permission to speak, you will address me as Captain or Sir. Do I make myself clear?"

Captain. Eren recognized the name from whispers passed between some of the club's veterans. Which meant that Levi had originally worked at the club. How exciting.

However, he personally found it embarrassing to call his boyfriend 'Captain', but wasn't about to say so out loud, lest he incur Levi's wrath. "Yes, sir."

"Rule three. If I do something that crosses any lines, you will use safewords. Green for clear, yellow for wait, red for stop. If it just so happens that I _do_ have to gag that bratty mouth of yours, three snaps for clear, two for wait, and one for stop. Do you understand me? I don't mess around when it comes to safewords."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"My fourth and final rule. If I ask you a question, you are to answer honestly. If not you will be punished for lying. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now, shall we begin?" He strode over to the closet set against the wall, where all the toys Eren ever used were stored. He didn't hesitate for even a moment as he picked up a riding crop. As soon as he was within arms reach of Eren, he trailed the tip of the crop over the brunet's cheek. "You are now going to answer some questions for me, brat."

Eren swallowed hard as the crop brushed against his lips and he quickly nodded, already imagining the sting of the crop against his skin.

"How long have you been lying about where you run off to?" Levi didn't mind that Eren wanted to play around at this club. After all, he himself had done the same thing once upon a time. However, it hurt that the brunet had felt the need to lie instead of simply being honest, even if he had thought Levi would be weirded out. 

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he realized Eren still had yet to answer and smacked the crop against Eren's ass in warning. "I believe I asked you a question."

"Three months, sir."

"Has every excuse you gave me actually been a reason to come here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you come here because I don't satisfy you?"

"NO!" Eren's shout was loud and, as embarrassed as he felt about his outburst, he didn't want his boyfriend thinking he wasn't interested anymore. He had never once fooled around with anyone in the club and he wasn't about to start either, whether Levi believed him or not. "That's not it, Levi. I promise. Please.... that's not true....."

This scene may have started out fun, but now Eren felt terrible. Levi probably thought he was being unfaithful and fooling around. He opened his mouth to say his safeword, no longer in the mood to do this scene, but stopped when a hand gently gripped his chin.

"It's okay, Eren. It's okay." 

It was a whisper, meant for Eren's ears only, and the soft look in Levi's eyes eased the guilt Eren felt. 

"What's your color, Eren?"

Everything was going to be okay between them. Eren doubted that Levi had yet to forgive him for lying, however their relationship wasn't over. And Eren felt comfortable enough to keep going. To see what exactly Levi had in store for him. "Green, sir." 

"So, brat. Do you intend to keep coming here?" 

"No, sir. Not if you don't want me to."

"Then let me rephrase my question. Do _you want_ to keep coming here?"

".....no, sir." He had hesitated too long before answering and as Levi's eyes narrowed, Eren knew his boyfriend had caught onto the brief struggle he'd just had (and the lie he'd just told).

Eren cried out at the sharp sting of the crop against his ass. He had to admit, Levi had wicked aim and Eren was absolutely living for it. 

"Don't lie to me."

"Ahhh.... I'm n-not, sir...." That was definitely a lie. Eren most definitely wanted to keep coming to the club, but he also didn't want to end up fucking his and Levi's relationship up because of it. Another smack to his ass had Eren's head jerking back and he bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. 

"I'm going to ask one last time, brat. If I come here next week, I won't find you in this exact room?" 

"I..... I won't, sir." He gasped when the crop was held under his chin, forcefully tilting his head up. Levi's eyes were blazing with interest and promise, the promise of discipline.

"What was rule four, Eren?" Levi ran his finger over Eren's bottom lip, smirking at the hungry look in the green eyes staring back at him. They were wide with impatience and excitement of what was to come, however Levi had all the time in the world and was planning on giving Eren a disciplining he'd never forget. That was why Erwin brought him in, after all.

"Answer honestly or you'd punish me for lying."

"So, I'd say you told me sixteen lies over the course of these last three months, as well as the three lies you just told. And let's not forget that you forgot to properly address me, just now. Breaking rule one as well, I see. Twenty strikes sound fair to you?"

Twenty strikes to his ass with the crop.

Eren had never taken that many, but he also knew Levi knew what he was doing and he'd stop if it turned out that Eren couldn't take it and decided to use his safeword. "Yes, sir." 

"Count for me, brat. Loud and clear. Or I might just make you start over." Levi was absolutely ruthless as a Dom and he enjoyed playing the game of patience with Eren. 

It was exciting. 

Levi was everything Eren wanted in a Dom and so far he was shaping up to be just as good as Jean, if not better.

His body jerked against the ropes holding him in place as the crop slapped against his left cheek and Eren relished the aching sting that was left behind. Nothing like a little pain to make everything more pleasurable. "One."

The next strike landed on his right cheek and Eren was pleased that Levi was kind enough to alternate. However, it was just as painful as the first one and Eren was a little embarrassed to admit that his already hard dick twitched in interest at the pain. "Two."

If every strike was going to be this slow, Eren wasn't sure whether to be relieved or annoyed. However, that internal questioning was cut short a moment later when four consecutive strikes were dealt to his ass. 

"Three. Four. Five. Six."

"Have you learned anything yet, brat?"

"Not to lie to you, sir." A harsh puff of air left his mouth as the crop struck him four more times. "Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

Levi gently trailed his knuckles over Eren's lips and cheek in reward, smiling down at his suspended boyfriend. "Good boy. You're halfway there. What's your color?" 

Eren's ass stung something fierce, however it hadn't dampened his mood at all. He was still just as hard as when they'd initially began and he was looking forward to the rest of whatever Levi had in store. "Green, sir."

He had expected more strikes to his already sore ass, however the hits never came. Instead, Levi circled around him and trailed the crop down the front of Eren's chest, gently circling it around one of his nipples.

Eren feared his boyfriend might strike his chest with the crop and, as much as he liked pain, that definitely would have turned him off. His chest was a little too sensitive for that. Levi must have noticed his anxiety because he pulled the crop away and gently patted Eren's cheek with the palm of his hand. 

"Relax, brat. Even I am not that sadistic." 

He circled back around, out of Eren's field of view, and the tip of the crop brushed against the back of Eren's untied thigh. Eren threw his head back with a loud moan as the crop struck the back of his thigh. God, did it feel fucking good. "Eleven."

Two more sharp stings against his thigh. In that moment, he actually felt a twinge of unpleasant pain, most likely since he'd just been hit there, and he prayed to god that it wouldn't last long. A little pain mixed well with pleasure, but too much pain could easily ruin it. "Twelve. Thirteen."

Eren wished his hands were free. He would have liked nothing more than to just jerk himself off, however he knew Levi wouldn't have allowed that even if his wrist weren't bound behind his back. His eyes must have wandered, along with his thoughts, because a sharp strike to his ass brought him back. "F-fourteen, sir."

A hand wrapped around his waist from behind and gentle fingers brushed against his hard on. Eren tried to thrust his hips forward to get some friction, however he was bound far too strictly to allow any such movements. He was so close that he was sure even the slightest of touches would have him coming. "Please.... Ahhh-.... please let me come, Levi...."

"Rule two, Eren! I swear, if I have to remind you one more time, I will gag you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Eren had to clench his teeth to keep himself from pouting or voicing any complaints. He _did_ keep breaking the rules that had been set, so its not like he could complain.

"Now then. Let's finally finish your fucking punishment. Or do you want to drag this out a little bit longer, brat?"

"No sir." Eren braced himself for the last couple of hits and hurriedly counted them off. "Can I please come now, sir?"

There was no verbal response, but the hand that had previously been touching him returned. Stroking him at a torturously slow pace, too slow to even get him off , and Eren threw his head back in frustration. It took every ounce of his willpower not to fucking whine. 

"What's wrong, brat? Not fast enough for you?" Levi knew exactly what he was doing to Eren and he wanted to hear the brunet beg for it. Plead in that pretty voice of his. "If you beg nicely, I'll consider moving things along."

It wasn't even a guarantee. It was an option Levi would take into consideration, which definitely meant he wouldn't go any faster. Eren breathed out harshly through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut so he would have to see that stupid, sexy smirk that he knew would be on his boyfriend's face.

"Eren, I'm waiting."

"F-fuck, I am not going to beg for you." Eren was adamant in his decision. He wouldn't beg for things that Levi didn't want to give him. His Dom has already promised he'd let Eren come, however that still hadn't happened and Eren was tired of waiting. "Please, Levi. Just let me come."

He could easily just spoken his safe words, but he still wasn't used to such a concept. Usually when he asked his previous Doms to stop, they simply did. However, Eren knew that had been a mistake and he was now in trouble. The look Levi sent him promised punishment and Eren had a feeling he knew what it was. 

Eren watched his Dom stalk back over to the closet, but Levi knelt down to dig through his own bag that he'd brought with him, instead of through the toys that Eren kept in the room.

Because Eren didn't have any gags.

He knew for a fact there weren't any in the closet, usually because he wasn't feeling playful or adventurous enough to try them. When Levi stood up and turned around, nervousness flashed through Eren at the leather gag in Levi's hands. 

He had been right, but Levi had another thing coming if he thought Eren would allow that in his mouth. When one of his boyfriend's hands got closer to him, Eren snapped at it with his teeth. He wouldn't really bite Levi, at least not hard enough to actually hurt, but he also wasn't going to let himself be gagged. 

"I have already tried playing nice with you, Eren. But if you insist on acting like a wild animal, then I am going to treat you like one." He had known from the moment he had mentioned the gag that Eren was going to fight him, however he knew all the brunet's weaknesses and how to exploit them. 

Like the nape of Eren's neck.

Levi leaned closer, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the skin, before gently grazing his teeth over Eren's nape. He smirked against the tan skin when he got exactly the reaction he had been hoping for.

As Eren's mouth opened in a gasp, he felt something pushed into his mouth, between his teeth. It was the leather bit of the gag and he let out a muffled growl as Levi secured it behind his head. 

"Oi, don't growl at me, brat. I told you the rules before all this began. It's not my fault you are too bratty and disobedient to listen. But then again, that's the whole root of this problem, isn't it? The reason why I'm here? Your color, Eren? What is it?"

As much as Eren didn't want to be gagged like some trained showpony, this was still surprisingly far inside his comfort zone. So even as he sent Levi a wicked glare, he snapped the fingers of his bound hands three times. 

"Good boy. Can you breathe well enough in that? One snap for no, two for yes." He smirked when Eren snapped yet again, the two clicks sounding sharp in the silent room and he gently patted Eren's head, praising him like the puppybrat he was. "Good boy."

Eren wasn't a dog and he hated Levi treating him like some kind of pet, while using that patronizing tone against him. He thrashed against the ropes holding him in place, now a little upset that Erwin's rigging was so well done.

"Alright. Settle down brat." He quickly checked the ropes ensnaring Eren to make sure nothing had tightened or tangled during the brunet's thrashing. When that was done, he stepped back and circled around Eren, admiring what a flustered, horny mess his cute boyfriend had become.

"What do you want, Eren?" He smirked at the fiery glare those green eyes directed at him and figured he'd give Eren a break. For the brunet's first scene with Levi, he had adapted rather well to Levi's methods (for the most part) and he knew Eren deserved a reward for the punishment he had taken. He knew it wouldn't have taken a lot for Eren to safeword his way around a lot of what had gone on. "For me to touch you? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

Eren's moaned weakily around the gag in his mouth, already imagining the rough pace that Levi would set, and he immediately answered the question with three quick snaps. 

"Good boy." He ghosted his hands down Eren's waist and tightly gripped the brunet's hips when he reached them. "If I take this gag off of you, will be continue to be a good boy? I don't want to leave it on you. You always sound so pretty when you're screaming my name, Eren."

Eren snapped his fingers three more times in an affirmative response to the question and sent a questioning whine Levi's way, when his boyfriend walked off, instead of removing the gag.

"Calm down. I'll take it off, I promise." He knew Eren was probably reaching his limit. They had been at this for a while and he didn't want to leave the brunet suspended for much longer. God only knew how his legs were going to feel once they were done. 

He snatched the lube up from his bag and didn't waste any time in returning to Eren's side. The way Eren squirmed at the sound of the lube bottle opening had Levi grinning and he leaned forward to press another kiss to the brunet's nape. "I'm getting there. Just relax, brat. I still need to prep you."

Eren had forgotten all about prep and he internally cursed for not doing it before he had come. Had he known this was how today was going to go, he would have done it right before he'd left for the club.

He groaned as two fingers entered him, the sound rumbling deep in his throat, and he wished yet again that his hand were unbound so he could embrace Levi while they did this.

He was distracted from those thoughts by movement around his head and, to his unexpected joy, felt the gag in his mouth being loosened. As soon as the leather was removed, he took in a deep gasp of air, his jaw aching a little from being locked like that for so long. "Thank you, sir."

"Call _my_ name, Eren. Not that shitty Dom one."

And Eren did just that. Called Levi's name as the man's fingers moved inside of him, stretching him open for what was to come. He thought it was sweet that Levi wanted to take the time to prep him, but Eren didn't know how much more he'd be able to take. As embarrassing as it was to admit, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He had yet to climax, but he was beyond stimulated and wouldn't be able to take too much more.

"P-please! Hurry, Levi! I.... I need it."

He wasn't sure how Levi had lasted so long. Eren had most definitely noticed the prominent bulge in his boyfriend's jeans, but the most Levi had done during their session was unbutton his pants. Now those jeans were pooled around Levi's knees, as were his briefs, and Eren's voice cracked from overuse, as Levi finally entered him. 

It was probably a little dramatic (and slutty) to think such a thing, but being penetrated by his dominating boyfriend had to have been the best thing Eren had felt all day and he clenched tightly around Levi, hoping he felt the same way Eren currently was.

"God, Eren. F-fuck.... you just got so fucking tight." He wasn't sure what Eren was thinking about or imagining to have tightened down on him like that, but he couldn't find any reason to complain. He pulled halfway out and, lifting Eren's hips farther from the ground, slammed back in.

"Please, Levi!" That was all it took. That one little cry. And Eren's eyes were rolling back into his head as a steady rhythm was set. Levi pounded into him from behind, using the rigging to their advantage, and Eren briefly wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. Being tied up, suspended in air, and fucked from behind was hot as fuck. 

A pair of teeth dragged across the nape of his neck and Eren felt euphoria rush through him at the pain against his most sensitive erogenous zone. "Again! God..... do that again."

He felt that same pleasurable scrape of teeth against his neck and a hoarse scream was ripped from his throat as he finally came. Eren's eyes were wide and unseeing for several moments as he experienced what had to have been the most intense climax of his life.

When his senses finally came back to him, albeit a little muddled, he could feel Levi's release against his skin that wasn't covered by ropes. He appreciated his boyfriend pulling out instead of coming inside of him. Any other day he wouldn't have had a problem with it, but he simply didn't have the energy to try and deal with that mess at the moment.

Eren was fucking exhausted. He usually felt drained after scenes anyways, but he currently felt it on a whole new level. He didn't realize just how quickly he had dozed off until he felt the toes of his unrestrained foot brushing the ground and a gentle hand patting his cheek. 

"Don't fall asleep on me quite yet. I need to get you down from here." Levi had worked with Erwin long enough that, even after having been retired for a while, he could still undo all of his blond friend's rigging.

He let out a strained grunt as Eren collapsed into his arms, the brunet's legs probably asleep after having been tied up for so long. Taking care not to jostle Eren too much, Levi carefully scooped his boyfriend up and carried him to the couch in the corner of the room for a proper rest. "It's alright, brat. I'll take care of you."


End file.
